halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rtas Zattin
|birth = July 22, 2473|rank = * (Basic Training) * (Before Treason) * (2531-Current)|species = |gender = Male|height = 8 ft 6in.|weapons = *Energy Sword *Plasma Repeater *Plasma Cannon|skin color = Dark Gray|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = * *Investigation on Sanghelios|affiliation = * (Formerly) * }}Rtas Zattin is a to the state of Zattin on . He along with his state formed a rebellion against the Covenant and were some of the first to accept humanity as an equal species in the galaxy. This would be proven when he accepted his brother's, Thel Zattin, adoptive daughter, Emily Todd as part of the state. Early Years Born on the world of Sanghelios, Rtas Zattin was born with his brother Thel Zattin and raised with his parents going against Sangheili culture. Rtas and his brother were raised as warriors though Thel's mind always wondered to science and the worlds around him. As a result, Thel soon became the state's top scientist while his brother became the military commander. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, Rtas became a great military commander and participated in many battles. Battle of Chiva-4 In 2528, Rtas, who achieved the rank of Zealot, came across a human colony of Chiva-4. Rtas was deployed to the planet's surface to eliminate human defenses and allowing for a large force to land on the surface. Rtas and his men landed at St. Dominic Base and began their assault on the ONI position. Rtas lead three other squads up through the docks while his air forces attacked the inner workings of the base. The ground squads attacked the outside armory and outside defenses and successfully cleared them both. Rtas then used a covenant explosive on the main gate and had his forces evacuate the area until the bomb went off, destroying a majority of the base and its surrounding environment. After the explosion resided, the entire force landed at the base and attacked the survivors. After the outside survivors were killed, Rtas moved through the base and encountered some resistance, but with the use of hunters and cannon fodder grunts and brutes, were able to bring the resistance down and capture the Tower Atrium of the St. Dominic. Afterwards, the squads moved into the rear gate and began to eliminate the remaining forces as evacuations went underway. As humans fled, the Covenant Fleet above them launched mortars down and killed the last of the human defends, rendering the base ineffective. Siege of New Hong Kong After the fall of St. Dominic, Rtas and his forces were deployed to New Hong Kong, the largest human center on the planet. As air forces dealt with bombing runs, Rtas and his squads were sent into military compounds and began a raid. However, unknown to everyone in the squads, some bullets killed innocent civilians until Rtas saw the carnage his squads left behind. Regardless, he kept pushing and soon located other Covenant squads lead by brutes who moved through the city and slaughters all humans, defenseless or not. Soon, Rtas recalled his troops and together they all fled the world and informed their state of what had occurred. Battle of Arcadia In early 2531, Rtas participated in the Battle of Arcadia. While on the surface, he and his squads attacked military stations in Pirth City as well as run several recon missions. Little is known about Rtas' time on Arcadia though it was the battle that made him and his state abandon the Covenant. Rtas has stated this was due to the overwhelming civilian casualties caused by brutes and his own men, something he could not follow any longer. Treason One day, Rtas and his brother went to patrol around a Sangheili colony to stay clear from Covenant forces. While on their voyage, the crew stumbled upon a human vessel traveling through space. The team boarded the ship and allowed them to live and even gave the humans some tech to help destroy the Covenant. But before the ship could leave, a single elite came and killed Todd's mother and would have killed her too, if it wasn't for the actions of Thel. Thel then adopted the woman's daughter as his own and learned her name was Emily Todd. While living on Sanghelios, Emily was trained in the ways of Sangheili combat by her adoptive uncle Rtas and proved to be quite proficient. Emily would also study Forerunner artifacts around their village and take an interest in Forerunner tech and AI Theory. While on Sanghelios, Emily learned and became fluent in the Sangheili language. She also passed every class with flying colors, leaving high school at age sixteen. Though during those years, Emily was constantly harassed by Sangheili children for not being of the same species with one even calling her a "heretic". After her years in school on Sanghelios, Emily applied and was accepted into on her 18 birthday. She used an old Covenant ship to enter human space and "crashed" on three years before it was invaded. She took the transport to Earth and soon entered Sydney University. After Reach's destruction, Rtas was angered but could do little against the opposing force. However, in this time, he became his state's Kaidon and continue to lead military operations for the state. Post-War Era Following the end of the war, Thel and Rtas allied themselves with the Swords of Sanghelios and together, the state of Zattin became a powerful ally towards the Swords and Thel was proud to be apart of it in hopes of avenging his daughter. Devil's Cry Infiltration Six years following the end of the war, a Covenant Remnant group known as the Devil's Cry came to Sanghelios and attacked the state of Zattin. Rtas and his troops moved to combat the Covenant while Thel tried to use his intellect to assist. Due to his way of the land, Thel was able to locate some weak points for his brother to hit. Though it only did so much as the Covenant soon infiltrated the capital and made their way through the city to the core of the state. Eventually a team of spartans were called into the area to help assist the movement to defeat the Covenant fleet. The spartans were able to clear out a majority of the surrounding area from the main village and thus allowed additional Swords forces into assisting the State of Zattin. When the spartans arrived at the village, Thel was surprised to learn his daughter was a member of the team. After a few minutes of catch up, Todd’s father agreed to help both her and her team so long as would accompany them. Also joining the spartans and Thel was his older brother Rtas Zattin, the village’s Kaidon. Traveling to the source of the transmission, Guardian the two sangheili went to work and eventually found themselves at a Forerunner site. Fearing for the village’s safety, the group then planted explosives to crack down the door. Once inside, Helpful Compliance went to work accessing the station’s network when the Warden Eternal arrived yet again. Thel and Rtas held off the Promethean while Guardian attempted to stop the station. Drawing his sword, Warden attacked Todd and almost killed her wasn’t not for both her father and Spartan Greyson’s help. Unfortunately, Thel was injured and sacrificed himself to save his daughter. After the station was shut down, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the agreed. After firing, nearly all prometheans were dead along with the Covenant. After Thel’s death ceremony, Guardian was forced to leave for a future deployment with a heart-broken Emily Todd. Psych-Interviews Personality Rtas is a large, gruff and honorable Sangheili. He held an obsession with honor and tradition for most of his adult life. However, he was more flexible than his peers when it came to the tactics that he used, and in particular showed a keen interest in human weapons even before the Great Schism. He later became more open minded to the humans. His experiences as a rebel also made him more pragmatic than most Sangheili, being willing to accept help from the UNSC in fending off an assault on his keep. Despite his former hatred for humans, Rtas has displayed great respect for some, even former battlefield foes. He also holds admiration for humanity's courage; this is most clearly seen by his actions to avoid the glassing human worlds, viewing all planets as scared. Physical Appearance Rtas is a tall, dark gray skinned Sangheili with pure orange eyes with black pupils. Unlike his allies, he does not posses scars or tattoos to symbolize battle. However, he still wears armor, mostly a variation on Kaidon armor which is a color mixture of gold and orange which are the colors of Zattin. Like other sword bearing Sangheili, Thel possessed great acrobatics and upper body strength easily able to duel enemies and stand his ground. Relationships Emily Todd Emily was Rtas's adoptive niece following her birth mother's death. Rtas trained Emily in he arts of combat and made her into a great warrior. He also treated her like family and cared for her like his brother. Thel Zattin Being the older brother of the state's scientist, Thel and Rtas get up together and worked well with one another regularly. Rtas would always act as the brawn to Thel's brains and the two were often described as a fantastic duo. Confirmed Kills Knights: 72 Elites: 99 Crawlers: 433 Humans: 3,441 Total Kills: 4,045 Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Sangheili